


Little Green

by amy_vic



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_vic/pseuds/amy_vic





	Little Green

He comes home from work one night to find her sitting at the dining room table, a smile on her lips and a small white box on the table.

"What's going on?"

"Open the box and you'll see."

He picks it up carefully. He's not sure what he expected to see, but a green plastic teething ring certainly isn't it.

"Honey, I doubt that wishful thinking will really help."

"This isn't wishing. It's preparation."

He is silent for a moment, because he really wasn't expecting this news; not so soon. They have been married for seven months. She's been off the pill for five weeks.

"Wow. I...wow."

"Yeah."  


He comes home three weeks later to find her curled on the bathroom floor. She's wearing one of his old Parris Island t-shirts, her legs are bare, and she's sobbing.

The window is open, and the curtains are blowing around her; he doesn't see the tiny swipe of blood on the inside of her right thigh at first. He doesn't fully realize what has happened until her breath hitches, and she manages to look up at him. He'll see the look of her face as long as he lives.

"I...I really wanted..." Another sob escapes her throat, and she doesn't fight it.

"I know, sweetheart, I know. I did, too." He takes her into his arms and holds her while she cries. It's all he can do.  


The morning after his birthday, there is a folded piece of paper next to the coffee maker. He picks it up, and has to stop moving when the small photograph slips from the paper.

It takes him a full minute to recognize what he's looking at. It takes him another 30 seconds to process the note.

"_I didn't tell you sooner, because I didn't want to jinx it._"

Six and a half months later, in the middle of an August heatwave, he becomes a daddy.


End file.
